Me and God Love Her
by MerlinWeasley
Summary: Duncan is forced into attending church after his parents decide he's out of control. Originally against it, will he change his mind when the preacher's daughter gets a hold of him? We'll see. (Duncan never attended Total Drama.) One-Shot.


"Duncan, you're out of control." Duncan's mom, Mrs. Cavalier, said. "Tomorrow morning we're going to do exactly what your grandma said we should."

"What? Move to London?" Duncan laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"We're taking you to church."

"_What?_ Ma, you're joking, right?"

"No. Now, go to bed. You have to be up early tomorrow."

Duncan climbed the stiars to his bedroom. His older brother, Adam, sat on Duncan's bed, twirling one of Duncan's lighters in his hands. Duncan, knowing that his brother was a major suck up as well as an officer-in-training, froze.

Adam, seeing Duncan, held up the lighter.

"You smoke?"

"No."

"Then why do you have this?" Adam stared at the lighter in disgust before focusing his eyes back on Duncan.

"I like fire," Duncan responded, closing his bedroom door. He didn't need his parents or younger brother hearing.

"Just..." Adam sighed and rose to his feet. He was a good few inches taller than Duncan. Adam tossed him the lighter. "Be careful, Duncan."

With those words, Adam left the room, closing the door behind him.

Duncan clicked the lighter, staring at its beautiful flames. Tomorrow, Duncan would be forced into attending church. Tomorrow, his parents would triple-check that he had nothing that he shouldn't have (so, basically, all he'd have were his clothes). They would try to tame his hair and his ways and force him to lose his choker and his piercings. Most important, though, is that they would fail. No one could _ever_ tame Duncan. Or so he thought.

The next morning, Duncan's parents woke up his two brothers (Adam and Tristan) and him. Thus started the early morning scramble to get ready, tell Duncan to change, eat breakfast, tell Duncan to change, search Duncan, tell Duncan to change, search Duncan and gt in the car on their way to church.

Duncan managed to keep his choker and mohawk, but his piercings had been taken out and he had been forced into a nice pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt with no design. He had also been forced into wearing a pair of Adam's dress shoes. Duncan already hated church.

By the time they reached Duncan's grandma's church, they had six minutes to get in and find seats.

_They would have had more if they didn't dress me like a baby,_ Duncan thought. _Better yet, they could've just let me slept._

"Duncan," Mrs. Cavalier said, tugging lightly at his basic t-shirt. "Couldn't you have dressed more nice? We're at _church!_"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Like I care."

"Don't speak to you rmother like that, Duncan." Mr. Cavalier scowled.

"Excuse me," a girl around Duncan's age smiled sweetly at the Cavalier family.

"Yes?"

"You must be new here, right?"

Mrs. Cavalier flushed. "Is it that obvious?"

The girl giggled, reaching up to finger the choker necklace she wore. It was then that Duncan noticed she had red streaks in her hair.

"Only because I've attended this church since before I was born." She held out her hand for Mrs. Cavalier to shake. "My name is Jane."

"I'm Rose Cavalier. This is my husband, John. And these are our children: Adam, Duncan and Tristan."

Jane waved to the group, her eyes ghosting over them. Her eyes lingered on Duncan. He was use to people looking at his perfect family and then focusing on him - the large and very visible flaw in his family. For once, though, Duncan felt like someone was looking at _him_ instead of his green mohawk and choker.

"Are you guys related to a woman named Janet, by any chance?" Jane asked, turning her attention to Mrs. Cavalier.

"Yes, we are. Is she here?" Mrs. Cavalier gave her best smile. She always did when she didn't feel as good as the person she was talking to.

Jane smiled and nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I'll take you to her."

"That'd be lovely, dear," smiled.

Jane gestured for them to follow as she turned on her heel and entered the church. Duncan followed after his family, feeling the eyes of those who they passed. It made him uneasy, though he pretended otherwise.

They came to a stop and his grandmother jumped to her feet and hugged his mother.

"How old are you three?" Jane asked as the adults spoke.

"I'm eighteen," Adam said. "Tristan's fifteen and Duncan's sixteen."

"Well, Duncan and Tristan, you two can come back to the youth room with me. Thirteen to seventeen's all invited." She smiled at the two youngest brothers, her eyes twinkling. "Sorry that you have to be with the boring old adults," she added, sending a wink Adam's way.

"I think I'll manage," he replied with a laugh.

"Like I'd be stuck with -" Duncan began, ready to show his hatred towards church and to the young girl.

"They'd love to," Adam cut over.

"Great!" Jane grabbed Tristan's hand and wrapped her arm around Duncan's. "I'll bring them back after the service. Bye!"

Jane dragged the two boys away.

"That girl's sweet," Mrs. Cavalier smiled.

"She's the preacher's daughter," Grandma Cavalier said. "A rebel child, but an amazing young girl."

The four adults watched in silence as Duncan, his arm still firmly tangled with Jane's, walked beside her willingly. He did not try to pull away, struggle, nor escape. He merely walked alongside her, ignoring the looks the other church go-ers sent his way. His eyes were focused on Jane, who was speaking animatedly to Tristan.

"That girl's going to change our Duncan," Grandma Cavalier foretold. "Just you wait."

Mr. Cavalier scoffed at his mother.

No one believed her, but the old woman's eyes twinkled with knowledge.

"That girl's much too good for him," Adam said, rolling his eyes.

"She was baptized in dirty water," Grandma Cavalier grinned.

"I hate when you sound like a fortune cookie."

Two years later, Duncan rode his motorcycle to church. His girlfriend, Jane, clung tightly to him with her left arm wrapped firmly around his waist. Her other hand clung tightly to her Bible.

Duncan wasn't sure how someone like Jane could like him. The first time his parents found out the two had gotten together, they had been happy. But when Jane's parents had found out? Her mother had cried and her father had become angry. It was the first time Jane had ever said that she loved Duncan...

_"I don't care what you say! I'm staying with Duncan! I love him!"_

All Duncan knew was that he loved her (and she him) and that Jane had done what cop after cop and parole officer after parole officer could not. Jane had tamed the beast of a delinquent known as Duncan.

As Duncan took a turn a bit too sharply, their knees nearly scraped the road. As Duncan straightened the motorcycle out and picked up the speed, Jane began to laugh loudly and widely.

In that moment, Duncan realized one final thing.

_Me and God love her._

**AN: So, this story was written when I got bored in Algebra II. (That class majorly sucks. I know how to add - isn't that enough?) I was just wondering what would happen if Duncan went to church and never went to Total Drama. Well, this was it. It's based off of the song "Me and God Love Her" by Toby Keith.**

**Duncan's last name, Cavalier, means "showing an indifferent attitude." I figured it kinda fit Duncan.**

**Leave a review or favorite if you thought the story worthy of it. :3**

**May the penguin be in your fate! :3**


End file.
